


Even the Brightest Stars Die

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Universe - Circus, Best Friends, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: The Circus can be a dangerous place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> I had to go back to work so new updates will come when they can. Thanks for all your support!

Yuuri isn’t surprised when Viktor returns empty-handed and confused. After the surprise visit from Vanya, he assumed the entire ordeal was a play to get him alone. When Viktor returned to confirm his suspicions, Yuuri can only laugh lightly at her dedication.

“Yuuuriii,” Viktor whines. “It’s not funny. She’s insane!”

Viktor dramatically drops to his knees and throws his arms around his lover’s waist, burying his face in his stomach. Yuuri’s laugh grows at his antics.

“Oh hush,” he murmurs, running his hand through Viktor’s silver locks. “You’re going to make me late for practice, _Vitya_.”

Viktor head snaps up, eyes meeting Yuuri’s. “What did you just say?”

A fond smile takes hold of Yuuri’s lips. “ _Vitya_ ,” he repeats, leaning down to ghost a kiss on Viktor’s lips. “Yakov said I should start addressing you by it.”

“He did?”

“Well, he more of yelled about your ex-fiancée and her ‘blood-sucking’ family, and then told me I had more right to call you by that name than she did.”

“Oh, Yakov,” Viktor coos.

Yuuri hums in agreement and makes to pull out of the grasp, assisting Viktor back to his feet. Viktor, however, does not let go and instead pulls Yuuri back to him. Their height difference has Viktor looking down. “I love you.”

Hands frame his face and tug him back down. Yuuri meets him with another kiss. “I adore you, but I really have to go. Come watch. Phichit and I have put together something new.”

Viktor can only nod and follow his new love down to the practice ring, catching a few handsy touches that are fueled by Yuuri’s giggles. When they hit the ring, most of the troop is mingling around. Phichit calls Yuuri over to him immediately in favor of taking to the rafters.

Viktor yelps as a hand passes across his own backside.

“Oh, _mon cheri_ , back so soon?”

“Hi Chris,” he squeaks, still slightly unnerved by how friendly the Swedish man can be. Chris winks as he passes.

“Alright, settle down everyone,” JJ’s booming voice calls as he moves into the ring. “I want a full rehearsal tonight. Show me what you plan on taking out to that stage.” He glances up, “Phichit, Yuuri, you’re on first. Wow me.”

“You got it, dad!” Phichit calls back. JJ merely rolls his eyes and motions for someone to start the music. The rest of the troop files out to the sidelines for more room. The lights dim, the spotlight illuminating the center of the ring.

From high above, Phichit fiddles with Yuuri’s wrist wrap and helps him into position just as the music starts to pulse through the building. “You ready for this?”

Yuuri grins, stage confidence radiating through his core. “See you down below,” he replies, feet falling from the beam gracefully. He holds himself by his biceps from a large, metal circle secured by a long velvet rope. The weight distribution causes the circle to lower slowly down to the center ring below. Phichit waves him off before rushing off to his own position.

Yuuri runs over his moves quickly in his head as he breaks through the spotlight above, legs dangling delicately below him. He rotates his body to force the metal circle to twirl, preparing for Phichit’s stage entrance. His friend should be dropping from the rafters in… _three, two, one._

Phichit’s form is seen from his peripheral vision and Yuuri utilizes his upper body strength to lift himself. The intended move is to flip himself over the bar and hang upside down, but the metal ring has other plans. The ring detaches on one side causing the ring to tilt and Yuuri to slip. He readjusts his grip on the bar, but no traction is available. Yuuri panics.

Phichit sees the movement and reaches out early, attempting to catch his best friend, but fingers missing by inches. Yuuri yells. Phichit screams.

The troop watches as Yuuri hits the ground, horrified.

Viktor is skidding to Yuuri’s side by the time JJ yells to call for help, knees burning. Chaos breaks out around them. Yuuri is laying on his back in the middle of the ring, eyes closed and breathing labored, but _breathing_. Viktor sighs in relief until he watches a line of blood trickle out of Yuuri’s nose.

“Yuuri,” he whispers, hands hovering over his body. He doesn’t know what to do. The fall had not been far, but it had been just _enough._ JJ is beside him, gently forcing Yuuri’s eyes open.

“Pupils are dilated, head trauma,” he states, hands now ripping at the fabric of his shirt. Those same hands palpate around his ribs with careful movement, watching a struggled breath. “Possibly broken ribs,” he adds and looks over his shoulder. “Someone get the doctor!”

Yura shouts something in return, but Viktor cannot hear the words. He cannot hear anything but the strangled breathes Yuuri pulls in. Struggling to stay alive. Blood has started to fall from his other nostril and Viktor breaks, sob choking its way out of his throat.

_‘No…No…No… This can’t be happening. Yuuri...’_

A small medical team arrives minutes later. Chris and Yura pull Viktor back so they can work. He struggles at first but eventually gives in as Chris holds him through a mess of sobbing. Phichit appears to be in a similar situation with Mila and Sara, except Viktor can hear him yelling ‘ _I almost had him’_.

Once complete with his assessment, the doctor moves away from Yuuri in favor of talking with JJ in hushed voices. JJ runs a hand through his hair, tugging on the black strands to remind himself to _breathe. Stay calm. Don’t overact._ He is the leader for a reason.

The doctor sees his struggle and smiles knowingly. “Mr. Katsuki was very lucky this time, Mr. Leroy. He definitely will look worse than he feels for the next couple of weeks, but I suspect some very bruised ribs and a concussion.”

JJ gasps. “That’s it?”

The provider nods and motions for his employees to prepare for transport. “As I said, he is very lucky. Where should we place him? I want to watch him for a while to make sure, but someone will have to stay with him permanently for at least the next twenty-four hours.”

JJ thinks of the crowded crew quarters and grimaces. It would be no place for recovery. He would happily give up his own if his pregnant wife did not also require room. JJ glances to Viktor as he has the only other available room, finding the young man sobbing in Chris’s arms. He immediately knows where to place Yuuri.

JJ turns to the other troop members idly standing around. “Yura, please show the team to Viktor’s room. Otabek, bring chairs. It’s going to be a long night.”

Confusion passes the faces of his troop and JJ spares them a small smile. They break into action. The doctor returns to his own team to assist in the moving, his main concern to protect Yuuri’s head from further damage.

“What’s going on? Is he staying here?” Phichit sniffles from JJ’s side, brushing the tears from his eyes. JJ pulls him into a side hug, watching Yuuri be carried away.

“He is going to be alright, Phichit. Yuuri will never let you live it down if he finds out you were crying over him.”

Phichit lets out a spotty laugh. He can almost hear the mocking from his best friend. “I know. I can take him.”

JJ smiles, motioning for Phichit to follow the team. “Watch over him while I deal with lover boy over there. Yuuri will have my head if I don’t.”

With a nod, Phichit takes off with the team. JJ watches to make sure they make it safely from the main ring before walking over. His eyes meet those of Chris, worry radiating off him, a silent question. JJ nods and he sags in relief, hugging Viktor closer to him in a rush of emotions.

“Viktor, he is okay,” Chris whispers into his ear, petting gently at his silver locks.

Viktor pulls away sluggishly, face a mess, but Chris can only smile sadly. “He… He’s okay?” he rasps, voice hoarse.

Chris glances at JJ for the answer.

“Yes, the doctor says he has a pretty bad concussion and some bruised ribs, but he will be okay,” JJ replied. He pulls a handkerchief from his breast pocket and hands it over. “Now clean yourself up and let’s get up to your room. He will be staying there.”

Viktor accepts the handkerchief with a meager expression of gratitude and daps at his face, blush rising to his cheeks. He is usually more in control of his emotions. He folds the cloth in his hand and returns it to JJ, who pockets it for a later wash.

“Thank you,” Viktor whispers, eyes darting at Chris. The Swedish man nods in understanding and motions for Viktor to lead the way. Viktor wastes no more time from Yuuri’s side.

They rush through the building in pursuit of Viktor. The hallway to his room looks like a hospital waiting room, lined with chairs and worried crew members. Viktor bypasses them all in favor of entering his room, freezing in the doorway at the sight of Yuuri lying motionless on his bed. Makkachin whines by his side, having been placed on a leash by Mila. Viktor pats her head absently.

The blood has been cleaned from Yuuri’s face but a bruise is starting to form on the left side. An IV is taped on his right forearm, a bag of fluid innocently dipping from above the bed. The doctor is prodding his immobile form throughout an assessment. He seems pleased with the findings and murmurs something to one of the assistants. Finally, he turns his attention to Viktor, or past Viktor, and addresses JJ.

“I believe my previous assessment was correct. Who will be staying with him?” The doctor asks.

“I will,” Viktor blurts, glancing over his shoulder at JJ with pleading eyes.

JJ merely smiles. “Of course. Dr. Goldstein, this is Viktor.”

The provider holds out a hand and Viktor reaches out for a firm handshake. “Good to meet you, my boy. I will need a watchful eye on this one tonight. Do you think you can handle it?”

Viktor nods his head in affirmative, eyes darting worriedly at Yuuri.

“Good. My assistant will brief you on what to do and what to watch for. He should wake up at some point this evening. Keep him awake and have someone call me over immediately,” Dr. Goldstein raises his voice for the crew members outside, “and please keep the visiting to a minimum. He may be confused. We don’t want to overwhelm him. Two people at a time, max.”

A few replies can be heard from outside and the doctor smiles. “Alright, I will see you all later then.”

The doctor exits and one of his assistants pulls Viktor over toward the bed, teaching him how to change an IV bag and what to watch for. She sets a small bottle of medication on his nightstand for pain and reminds him to make sure he sits up to take them, slowly. Viktor nods throughout the whole lesson, eyes watching Yuuri’s calm breathing.

Phichit is sitting on the other side of the bed, Yuuri’s left hand grasped tightly in both of his own. Fresh tear marks stain his face. He pushes Yuuri’s hair out of his face gently, murmuring soft words that Viktor cannot hear. The assistant asks him for questions and he declines, dropping into the chair on the right side of the bed.

Silence settles over the room except for the tickling of the alarm clock. Viktor takes Yuuri’s right hand in his own, mindful of the IV line attached to him. He notices the wrist wraps still expertly draped around his hands and suddenly the whole event comes crashing back. Viktor chokes back another sob.

“A year ago, Yuuri fell from a tightrope during one of our shows,” Phichit murmurs, eyes focused on his best friend. “I was so scared. I thought he was dead, but luck seems to be on his side that time too. He walked away with double strained ankles and a tiny wrist fracture.”

Phichit looks to Viktor. “He loves to perform. We both do, but it never gets easier watching him fall.”

Viktor nods in understanding. He had accepted that injuries would now be part of his life, but he had not been prepared for them. The Circus was a crazy and unexpecting place, filled with traps under every mistake.

“I’ll go so someone else can come in,” Phichit says, releasing his friend’s hand to wipe his cheeks free of tears. He stands and presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, muttering something lightly in a language Viktor cannot understand. Once he straightens, he smiles sadly at Viktor. “Keep him safe while we can.”

Viktor bites his lip to keep from turning into a bawling mess again and nods his head. He swears the hand in his own twitches lightly in response.

 


	2. Stay With Me

The first thing Yuuri notices is the consistent and annoying pounding of his head. The second thing happens to be his incredibly dry throat and a sore jaw. The third, Yuuri thinks, is the extreme sensitivity to light as he attempts to open his eyes.

“Hey, are you waking up?” Someone states from his left side. Yuuri can only hum in response. “Hey! Someone get the doctor!”

The mention of a physician has Yuuri forcing his eyes open and head tilting in the direction of the voice. His eyes meet the fuzzy image of blonde hair.

“Yura,” he rasps out, voice cracking.

“Yeah, I’m here. I have some water,” Yura responds. The young blonde man produces a cup of water from the nightstand and helps Yuuri to more of a sitting position, following the doctor’s instructions to avoid choking. He tips the glass of water to Yuuri’s lips slowly and after a few sips, helps Yuuri to rest back into the massive pillows surrounding the bed.

“I never thought you were the caretaking kind,” Yuuri mumbles, wincing at the sharp pain in his head. “What happened?”

Yura remains quiet and Yuuri turns his head in his direction again.

“Yura?”

Said man lightly takes his hand, squeezing gently. “Yuuri, you’ve been asleep for five years.”

“What?” Yuuri’s face twists in confusion.

“You fell during a rehearsal and then just didn’t wake up. We waited. We all did, but you just slept on. It’s been almost five years now.”

Yura squeezes Yuuri’s hand again.

“I… five years? How is that even possible?” Yuuri asks, trailing off. His next thought has his eyes snapping back to Yura. “Where’s Viktor?”

“The war. He was drafted. Otabek and JJ too,” Yura mumbles.

“A war? There’s a war happening?”

“Yeah, a lot has changed in five years, Yuuri.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whispers, dazed.

Phichit comes bounding into the room a moment later, excitement radiating from him. He is followed by a very lost looking Viktor, hair still wet from his shower and dripping into the collar of his shirt. Both approach the right side of the bed, Viktor taking the chair and Phichit hoping onto the mattress itself. Neither expected Yuuri to yelp.

“Am I hallucinating?” he asks, scrambling to move away from the two visitors.

Yura breaks out into a hysterical laugh. “I was just fucking with you, Yuuri.”

Phichit glares. “What did you do?”

Wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, Yura moves to stand. He places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder gently. “You did fall during rehearsal. You’ve been asleep for maybe five hours. And never insult my caretaking abilities again because this is what you get,” Yura states matter-of-factly. He squeezes Yuuri’s arm lightly and flips off Phichit for nagging him as he exits the room.

Yuuri realizes he must look stunned because Viktor is grabbing his hand and murmuring soft reassurances at him. Phichit reaches across him to grab the pill bottle and water from the nightstand. Together, they manage to get Yuuri up enough to swallow two of the giant pills without gagging. Only once he is resting gently on the pillows does he speak.

“So, there is no war, right?”

“A war?” Phichit asks, eyes glancing at Viktor. He is met with the same confused look. “No, not that I’m aware of.”

Yuuri sighs.

“Are you alright, _moya zvezdochka?”_ Viktor asks, brushing a strand of black hair from his lover’s face and resting his open palm on his cheek. Yuuri can only smile at the sweet action, pressing his lips to the heel of Viktor’s palm.

The pills are starting to make his head spin.

“Yuuri, you need to stay awake. Dr. Goldstein will be here any minute,” Phichit informs, shaking his leg softly. Yuuri hums in response, eyes drifting shut. Viktor nudges his cheek to get them to reopen.

“Love, you need to stay with me. Look at me.” Viktor’s command has Yuuri’s eyes forcing their way open, brown locked to blue. Viktor smiles at him. “Stay with me, _moya zvezdochka._ Please _.”_

Yuuri uses what strength he has left to squeeze Viktor’s hand. “I will, _Vitya._ I’m just so tired.”

Phichit snorts. “I’m pretty sure that’s a side effect of slamming your head into the ground.”

Yuuri huffs a small laugh, but the action causes a sharp pain to shoot through his head. He groans lightly, assaulted by the pain and the memory of falling out of the sky. He wonders briefly what other injuries he had acquired as a result, but is not left pondering as Dr. Goldstein hustles into the room.

“Yuuri, my boy, finally awake I see,” Dr. Goldstein greets as he approaches the bed, stethoscope in hand. He throws a pointed look at Phichit and Viktor, motioning toward the door. “Please gentlemen, give us a moment? I need to complete a full examination.”

Phichit reluctantly agrees, hopping from the bed. Viktor, on the other hand, subconsciously tightens his hold on Yuuri, causing the raven-haired man to chuckle lightly.

“I will be fine,” Yuuri murmurs lightly. He uses their connected hands to bring Viktor’s to his mouth, pressing his lips to the back of his hand. “Go on,” he urges.

If Dr. Goldstein was phased by the intimate action, it did not show on his face. When Viktor’s eyes met his own he merely nodded in reassurance, escorting the pair to the door and shutting it softly after they exited. Phichit and Viktor are left pacing the floorboards for a good ten minutes before the door reopens. The physician is smiling.

“As I suspected, Yuuri is a lucky man. I will order a few days of bed rest, fluids, and pain medication, but a full recovery is in his future.”

Phichit whoops in celebration, joined by a few of the other circus members still mingling in the hallway. Viktor breathes a sigh of relief, jolted by JJ’s heavy hands on his shoulders, shaking him encouragingly. Dr. Goldstein excused himself from the excitement with a few reassuring words and a reminder to call at any time. The tension in the room begins to loosen gradually. Slowly the troop makes their way into Viktor’s room to see their injured friend.

Viktor, however, surpasses them all and literally crawls into the bed with Yuuri, gently intertwining himself with his lover. Yuuri flushes at the action, but his protests fall on deaf ears as Viktor mumbles counterarguments into his shoulder. He is literally too emotionally exhausted to care, and from the rest of the troop, no one seems to be in better condition.

Yuuri orders everyone to bed at that point, suddenly exhausted himself. Everyone takes a moment to wish Yuuri a fast recovery, with Phichit hugging his friend (and Viktor by proximity) close, and Mila and Sara pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Yura flips him off from the end of the bed, but Yuuri can see the fondness in his eyes. One by one, the troop trickles out of the room until Yuuri is left only with Viktor curled around him.

He calls Viktor’s name lightly but receives only a mumble in response. Viktor has dozed off with his head tucked under Yuuri’s chin. The younger man can only smile and press a kiss to the crown of his head, settling down to sleep as well, safe and content in the hold of his love.


End file.
